


in and out of long nights

by cokelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, angst i think, because zouis are still friends, hes a manager, idk thats pretty much it, im sorry li i really love you but i had to, liam is kind of a side character, niall isnt alone, oh also a lot of caffeine is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokelouis/pseuds/cokelouis





	in and out of long nights

You see, Louis was starving. He’d woken up extremely early today, still not fully used to the new furniture and environment, and he was famished. That, however, wasn’t the problem. Well, not all of it. 

The actual problem was that Harry was still asleep, and the last time Louis had attempted to make eggs, his own shirt had caught fire (long story) and now he’d been banned from using the stove by his mother, his boyfriend, his best friends Zayn and Danielle, his previous landlord, and his neighbour - to name a few. 

Maybe the egg incident wasn’t the only one of its kind, but Louis had always preferred to focus on the positive, which in this case was that he now had to have someone cook for him rather than doing all the work himself. So, of course, to satisfy his needs, he needed Harry awake and active - maybe a glass of water would help. Or maybe two. 

Louis cackled as his boyfriend hit the floor; he wouldn’t consider himself particularly sadistic, but it was a rather hilarious sight - Harry sprawled on the floor, eyes unfocused, and clothes thoroughly soaked. In his defense, though, Louis _had _attempted to nudge him awake. If he’d chosen to disregard the fact that the nudges were so light that even a bird may fail to notice, well, that was no one’s business but his own. 

“Good lord, is this how it’s going to be the entire time we live together? It’s only the second week, Lou,” Harry complained, eyes still cast skywards. Louis laughed even as he extended his hands for Harry to grasp, mirth dancing in both their eyes, matching expressions of mischief and fondness overpowering all other emotions. 

“Maybe I could move back in with Zayn and Danielle? I doubt they’ve rented out the room already,” Louis responded, shrugging, a pensive expression on his face as if truly entertaining the idea. 

Harry, apparently, had other thoughts on the matter. “Are you kidding? They couldn’t wait for you to leave - even if they haven’t rented it, I doubt that it’s still vacant, awaiting your return. Maybe Zayn finally turned it into a studio,” he mused, barely glancing at Louis’ affronted expression as he bristled past him to the kitchen to make breakfast for the pair. 

** ************* **

They had met only a couple years prior to moving in, which was a long enough time, perhaps, if one disregarded the six months Louis had detested him. Zayn had met Harry in one of his philosophy seminars and the two had clicked immediately - Louis was decidedly not jealous of whoever was hogging his best mate. 

When they did meet, Louis made a half-hearted attempt at being civil, until he realised just how likable this new guy was. So, obviously, he built a wall around himself, barbs and all, because_ fuck you, Harry Styles_, what kind of pretentious name is that, anyways? 

Six months into the acquaintanceship, Louis was left to deal alone with a very drunk and _very_ handsy Harold, the result of perhaps a few too many shots. However, it came to light that night that Harry had remained undeterred throughout Louis’ attempts at permanent distance and hostility: 

“Why doesn’t he like me Zayn? All I want to do is talk to him” 

“I’m Louis”

“Yeah I’m talking about him too, he’s so pretty, zaynie imagine our babies,” he slurred in response, effectively shocking Louis into silence.

While this resulted in Louis avoiding him for a couple weeks, he finally apologised and the two struck up a strong bond in a short period of time. So when Harry asked him out a few months later, it came as a surprise to no one except Zayn. And Danielle. Oops. 

A year and a half later, it had become impossible for them to imagine a day without the other in it. So when Harry’s promotion at the law firm came, a few months after moving in, with a few extra hours, neither of them thought too much of it and agreed readily. After several matching tattoos and a house together, it wasn’t really a matter of discussion, right? It was meant to be a forever kind of thing. 

However, it turned out that they weren’t actually as prepared for further changes as they had thought, but life goes on.

Life continued as before except, the right side of the bed was always cold when Louis woke up and breakfast was often accompanied by the low hum of the television rather than Harry’s bright chatter. Except, dinner was a dull event with both of them weary and exhausted, albeit in different ways. Except, the light in Harry’s eyes dulled from the sun itself to a flickering candle flame, and Louis’ started shining with unshed tears every time reality hit him. Except, conversations became shorter and strained. 

But the sun still came up, they still made time for their friends, they still went on the occasional date, they still had each other. And hadn’t that always been enough? 

Louis continued to pretend nothing bothered him, and Harry pretended that the dark circles under their eyes didn’t exist. It was fine. Really. Only a few more months and then it would all be fine.

Harry basically had this under his belt. 

It was fine. 

*****************

Harry’s promotion had come in June. In mid- August, Louis got a call from his agent, that genuinely shook him to his core. As was habit, he called Harry first, only for it to go to voicemail. 

He tried Zayn next, trying not to let it bother him, and as expected, his best friend demanded an immediate celebration. But to make any final plan, he needed to get in touch with Harry - he called again. And again, but the third time’s supposed to be the charm, isn’t it? 

He gave up and called his best friends over, with a special request for booze. Lots of it. 

Three hours later, he was spectacularly drunk. Also somewhat whiny, but that’s only to be expected when his boyfriend of over two years isn’t there to celebrate his new movie role with him. Zayn and Danielle were the most supportive friends he’d had but really, he probably was coming off as slightly obnoxious to them even, not to mention the matching pitying looks on both their faces. 

“Louis, do you want us to stay?” Zayn asked tenderly, eyes darting between the door and the clock, silently praying for Harry to return, just to lessen his best mate’s frustration, if nothing else. It was common knowledge that only one person was fully capable of handling him when he got like this. 

So when the clock struck midnight and there was still no sign of him, Zayn was left with little choice but to stay, just to ensure that Louis made it till the morning. 

At two a.m, light footsteps echoed through the hall, waking Danielle, who’d opted for the couch in the living room. 

Her gaze met Harry’s as she informed him, “ He waited six hours for you to show up.” At a loss of response, Harry just sighed and headed to their bedroom, not in the slightest bit surprised to see Zayn already there, Louis’ head on his chest, frowning even as he exhaled softly. 

Awkwardly, he walked back to the living room, jostling a cabinet open in search of the box of keys - the guest room, due to lack of use, had been locked until it was required. Harry figured this was as good a reason as he would get, or so he hoped. As soon as he unlocked the room, however, he was reminded of Danielle, undoubtedly uncomfortable on the couch - it wasn’t spacious by any means. 

He tapped on her shoulder twice, and guided her sleepy form to the unused bed and began to walk towards the living room before he heard her call his name. He turned around, only to find her patting the other side of the bed, “Your back - Louis will kill both of us if I allow it to get worse,” she said softly, her eyelids drooping. 

“Yeah, you’re right… let me just grab a few extra pillows real quick,” he nodded his assent as she closed her eyes, her breathing evening out half a minute later. He got into bed, tired, as usual, and guilty, more than usual. 

The last thought on his mind before he lost consciousness was that he still did not know what good news Louis had received. 

*****************

Louis woke up to yelling - loud, harsh words being exchanged_ right_ outside his bedroom, for fuck’s sake. Did these people have zero concept of appropriate morning behaviour around a hungover person? 

Still rubbing at his eyes, he walked out of his room to see Zayn and Harry almost at each other’s throats, as Danielle attempted to drag the former away from the whole scene - everyone knew it was fruitless. Louis lingered for a few minutes, unwilling to make his presence known when he agreed with more than half the shit Zayn was saying to Harry. Finally, he’d had enough of the kicked puppy look on Harry’s face. 

“Zayn, stop it, mate. Do you all want breakfast? I think I’m going to make eggs,” he stated, already moving towards the kitchen. 

“Lou, you want us to leave, just say so, man. I’m not up for anyone’s near death experience, save for one person,” Zayn muttered, approaching him, directing a glare towards Harry as he mumbled the last part. 

“I - what? Where did you get that idea- Oh never mind, yeah maybe it’s better if you leave,” he startled, before realisation sunk in and he shut up. He walked the pair to the door, both of them hugging him tight, similar whispers of “Congratulations” and “I love you” ringing in his ears. He finally turned to face his boyfriend, who was looking everywhere but at him. 

“Where were you yesterday? I called thrice!” 

“In a meeting. You should’ve known that!”

“How? How am I supposed to just _know _your schedule when you can’t take out the time to even text me? I never call you at work - not anymore. Why couldn’t you even text, Harry?” 

“I- I was busy, I really forgot, I didn’t think it would be important, Louis, please,” Harry looked genuinely guilty and Louis’d always been a little weak for him, hadn’t he? He was suddenly very tired of this conversation. 

“Alright, it’s all good, don’t sweat about it,” he said indifferently, already walking back towards his bedroom - he really needed to sleep this hangover off. Harry stopped him at the threshold, though. 

“Can we go out tonight? Cleared my schedule, I’m all yours for the day,” Harry grinned, smile not quite reaching his eyes, not even a dimple popping. Maybe he knew it’s not really as okay as it should have been. Louis knew he was maybe overreacting, but he’d gotten the best news of his life and he’d wanted his partner there with him, is that too much to ask? 

Several hours later, once Louis was well - rested and dressed, they left, the tense silence in the car compensated by cheap radio music. Dinner was a formal affair - up until Harry asked him what the big news was. 

“So are you going to tell me or not? What the excitement yesterday was all about?” To his surprise, Louis had flushed. 

“I got a new role. It’s uhm- it’s a Richard Curtis film. The director of Love Actually, Notting Hill, the lot we love, but that’s not all,” he stumbled through his words as if his dialogue delivery wasn’t the exact thing that’d gotten him so far. 

“There’s more?” Harry’s eyes are bright, brighter than the lamp hanging low above their heads and Louis wished he could keep that light alive till his dying breath. 

“Yeah, I got lead, but the- the filming is in LA,” he rushed the last part out, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. 

A couple minutes pass.

Nothing. 

“That’s- that’s amazing, Lou! And LA is what? a 3 hour flight from New Jersey? How long do you have to film for anyways? We’ll make it work, don’t worry,” Harry beamed, although the light had already dimmed.

Louis wanted it back already.

“Around a couple months, max, as far as Liam told me. Should be fine. And it’s approximately a five hour flight, actually, so there’s that,” Louis said as he finished the last few morsels of his meal, Harry still looking at him like he did a year ago - and maybe that’s all he needed. 

“Well, in that case, I suppose we’ll just have to test the validity of all the times you serenaded me with 505, won’t we?” 

His smile was back, brighter than the moon outside.

*****************

Half the closet was empty.

It was September, the wind was rattling the windows, and all Harry could think of was how half the closet was empty. He knew it would be, Louis wasn’t about to leave without clothes, he was going to be there for a good portion of 2 to 3 months, but. The closet has never belonged only to Harry, had it? It’s _theirs_. 

It was only then that reality set in, the prospect of two months without Louis seeming unsurvivable now. He’d just gotten home from dropping Louis off at the airport - but that wasn’t about to stop him from calling him immediately. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Louis’ voice came through the speakers, concern evident even through the distorted connection. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine, you? Have you boarded the plane yet?” 

“Just on my way, actually. Are you sure you’re all good, love?” 

“Yeah, just - the closet is half empty and I know that it was supposed to be but it’s really just sinking in, you know? I don’t know how I’m going to eat every meal alone and wake up alone too for so long,” he spoke hoarsely, every word an effort.

“Well, I’d say I can’t imagine how that feels but that’s how I’ve been living for a few months already. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a plane to catch, I’ll call you when I get there,” Louis’ tone was cold when he responded.

Harry stared at his screen for several minutes, still in shock. Finally he typed out a text and locked the phone, throat aching. 

_I’m sorry, I promise I’ll try to make it up to you? Please don’t be mad. I miss you. x _

His phone lit up with a response a few minutes later, calming his rapid heartbeat to a great extent. 

_Dont worry abt it. Just got seated, i’ll talk to you when I get there. Take care. _

He typed and deleted several messages until he just settled on a simple red heart emoji and finally put his phone down. He got up from the floor, took a shower and fished out leftovers for himself. As he ate, he reviewed his upcoming clients, scheduled meetings, had a breakdown and also called his mother.

(He’s a slow eater sometimes).

As it turned out, she already had an idea of what’s been going on at his home, somehow better than he did- which is why she made him explain his absence when Louis wanted to celebrate - and at all other times too. 

As a surprise to no one, she’s unimpressed by his reasoning. 

“Harry, you’re my favourite son but-” 

“I’m your only son!” 

“That’s the only reason you’re my favourite. Do you think I don’t know how you’ve been treating Louis the past few months? I am so disappointed in you, I thought I raised you better than that? Listen, love, I know your job is important and why shouldn’t it be? It’s law, after all - but if your significant other has talked more to your sister and mother in the last two months than he’s talked to you, or you’ve talked to either, then there is a problem. I won’t tell you what to do; you’re old enough to figure it out on your own, but if I find out that you’ve hurt him, I swear you’ll never forget it. Now, clean up, shower, and go to bed. Call him if you want, apologise and make up. Goodnight, love.” 

“Alright, Mum. I love you,” he stared at the wall as he hung up, shaken by his mother’s outburst. Never before had she ever threatened him like that, but never before had he deserved it either, he mused as he picked up his phone to call Louis. 

Another call came in just as he opened his contacts list, Louis’ name flashing on the screen. 

A mere coincidence brightening up his day, he picked up the call and talked, as the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, albeit briefly. 


End file.
